Invisible
by the-silent-noise
Summary: That's right. She will never see the way his eyes light up when he smiles. That's because only Katie Gardner did. Tratie one-shot.


**Hey guys! This is a Tratie oneshot. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. No flames please. Anyways, I don't own Percy Jackson, because if I did, Luke wouldn't have died.  
>Now, on with the story...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile<em>  
><em>She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by<em>  
><em>And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her<em>  
><em>But you are everything to me.<em>

Katie always liked his smile. She liked the way his eyes would have that mischievous glint to them whenever he was planning something, a prank, maybe. And as his best friend, she would always be there. These past few days, she noticed that something was off about him. Every time Alexa, a daughter of Aphrodite, walks by, he would always stop what he's doing for a moment and just stare at her. She and Alexa have been getting acquainted, and at one of their conversations, she put up Travis.

"Hey, Alexa, do you know Travis Stoll?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Oh, nothing important, really."

"Um, okay." Inside, Katie felt really bad. For Travis. After all those times he looked at her, after all those times he stared at her retreating figure after she walks away, she hadn't even noticed. She hadn't noticed those simple little details about Travis that stood up above the rest. She had asked herself why, why she noticed those little simple details about him that no one else did. Her answer before was simple, she was his friend, she was with him all the time, and of course, she was bound to notice those details sooner or later. But after a while, she had been thinking, if it was more. And it was. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she had fallen in love with Travis Stoll. He means everything to her.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_  
><em>She's never gonna love you like I want to<em>  
><em>And you just see right through me but if you only knew me<em>  
><em>We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable<em>  
><em>Instead of just invisible, yeah<em>

"Oh, gosh, Katie. Did you see Alexa? Is it just me or is she getting prettier every day?" said Travis, with a little chuckle.

She rolled her eyes, "It's you. She's a daughter of Aphrodite, of course she's pretty!"

...

That night, she stared up at the ceiling of the Demeter cabin. _'Travis, why do you make me feel this way?', _she thought, _'She's never, ever gonna love you like I do. Why can't you see that? You always seem to look past me.. You never give me the chance to let you know me more than just a best friend... Someday, someday we could be like those in the movies... And have a happy ending'_

_...  
><em>

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_  
><em>But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do<em>  
><em>And all I think about is how to make you think of me<em>  
><em>And everything that we could be<em>

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you_  
><em>She's never gonna love you like I want to<em>  
><em>And you just see right through me but if you only knew me<em>  
><em>We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable<em>  
><em>Instead of just invisible<em>

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_  
><em>I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize<em>

It was the day for the Capture the Flag match. The teams were Hermes versus Apollo. The Apollo kids almost got the flag, but Travis got to the border with the flag first. Everyone in the Hermes team cheered for him. A few even asked him, "How did you run so fast without being caught?" It was true. A trio of Apollo kids were hot on his trail_. _He just shrugged and said, "I am a son of Hermes, after all, and, I've got the will to win."

...

A few hours later, he came up to Katie and said, "Hey, Katie, I need your help with something."

Confused as she was, she agreed. "Okay, what is it about?". Travis scratched the back of his head.

"I need help in asking Alexa out."

That was it. That was Katie's boiling point. She couldn't take it anymore. She yelled, "What is it with you? Can't you see that she doesn't like you? There are a lot more girls in this camp that deserve you more than she does!"

"What's your problem Katie? You never cared about my personal life before, so why care about it now? And besides, you never even got to know her yet." he yelled back.

"What is my problem? WHAT IS MY PROBLEM? My problem is that I fell in love with someone who doesn't love me back, and probably never will! And no matter what I do to tell him that the girl he likes doesn't like him back, he never listens. AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS MY PROBLEM? HIS NAME IS TRAVIS STOLL!"

...

She ran. She ran to the Demeter cabin without waiting for Travis to respond. Once she got there, she sank to the floor and started sobbing her eyes out.

Suddenly, a soft, yet masculine voice ran through the door. "Katie, Katie we need to talk. Please open the door."

"Go away Travis. This isn't a good time." Her voice was shaky and a bit nasal, so it was obvious that she'd been crying.

"Katie, I'm not going away until you open this door."

"Fine then. Let yourself freeze to death in the middle of the night, because I'm not opening this door."

He sighed. She sure

* * *

><p>was determined on keeping the doors closed. "Katie, can I at least ask you something?"<p>

She opened the door. She gasped when she saw that Travis was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Katie Gardner, will you go out with me?"

* * *

><p><em>And I just want to show you, she don't even know you<em>  
><em>Baby, let me love you, let me want you<em>  
><em>You just see right through me but if you only knew me<em>  
><em>We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable<em>  
><em>Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah<em>

Here they were now, three months later, at the beach, walking with intertwined hands. She brushed a few pieces of his hair from his eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Travis Stoll. And nothing will ever change that." She said with a smile.

He smiled back, "Glad to hear that."

He leaned in and she did too. Their lips met in a sweet and chaste kiss that only proved how much they loved each other,

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile._

That's right. She will never see the way his eyes light up when he smiles. That's because only Katie Gardner did.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review and you'll get virtual cookies! =D<strong>

**_It's_Me_  
><strong>


End file.
